


Those Who Walk in Darkness

by eymberfyire (gracefulfallen)



Category: Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark, Gen, Sad, challenge, character out on their own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulfallen/pseuds/eymberfyire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a thing that haunts the woods and wilds of Scanra, a wild thing that seeks vengeance for the murdered children of the Gallan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Who Walk in Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a fic exchange. The prompt was "Kel doesn't manage to save the children from Blayce.". It's not graphic, but it's dark and refers to death and warfare.

This far north, far beyond disputed borders and the badlands caused by two countries at each other's throats it was quiet. Peaceful. It was deceptive, but beautiful. He could appreciate that.  
  
The first place he'd heard word of her was just inside the badlands. He'd brought a fresh killed mountain goat to the camp fire of some soliders. They'd passed a horn around, talking of their battles and scars and fears.   
  
"There's a demon out there." one had said and they'd laughed. He shook his head though. "I speak truly. Mother of one of the Gallan's children." and they'd stopped laughing at that, and made the sign and spit into the fire.  
  
It had taken a long time. Years. The time spent perfecting his Scanran, and the time spent loosing his ties to his past. Covering his tracks. But he was here at last.   
  
At another inn, further north, a man had warned him, slurring over the fifth ale he'd bought him. "Don't go any further east. She'll get you, she will. The Ghost of the Castle. She's a right mean'un, and don't like warriors none much."  
  
He had thanked him, and retired. In the morning, he'd saddled his pony and pointed the nose of the beast towards the sunrise.   
  
The clearing was empty, no tracks about, covered in a layer of fresh snowfall. The Scanrans were a superstitious lot - It seemed the rumors and stories had held them at bay. He looked around, remembering the battle, and the blood. The soldiers, dying around them. The hasty retreat. The pursuit, the killing machines overwhelming them whilst crying out in the voices of Keon, and Dortie. Meech and Gydo. As Loey.   
  
Somehow, in all of that, they'd lost the Lady Knight. Not to death - but to darkness.   
  
The rest of them had run, scattered and confused. Neal, the old fusspot, had drugged him and strapped him to the saddle. Smart, really. They couldn't have kept him otherwise, and him no more than 10 hard winters old at the time. He couldn't really forgive that, but he did at least understand it.  
  
He was on his back in the snow with a dagger at his throat before he knew what was happening. She was so  _quiet_. No wonder they thought her....  
  
"As a wronged spirit, I claim all who enter this place." Her voice was hoarse from disuse, and her eyes distant and hollow as her cheeks. "Make peace with the Gods, before I send you to them."   
  
"I'd rather make peace with you." His Tortallan was almost rusty, after so long.  
  
She blinked, and a flicker of something lit her eyes for a moment. Something less... dead. "Tobe?"   
  
"Aye." He said, carefully sitting up.  
  
"I don't know what you're doing here." Kel said, sheathing her blade and turning away, "But you're leaving. Now." She walked away then, her footsteps light and silent, into the gloom of the forest.  
  
He stood. She was so stubborn. Didn't she know he'd find her anywhere? Hadn't she learned that yet?   
  
Tobe brushed the snow from his pants, and followed Kel into the darkness.


End file.
